Free Fall
by Swani
Summary: Can Piper actually free fall through life with Alex? (Set after season 1 finale, so, spoiler alert.)
1. Chapter 1

_A little something I've been kicking around since finishing Orange Is The New Black. Enjoy._

**DISCLAIMER: **I have nothing to do with Orange Is The New Black. All credit goes to Piper Kerman, Lionsgate Television, Netflix, Jenji Kohen, and Liz Friedman. Include some props to Regina Spektor.

Piper stared up at the ceiling from her hospital bed. She sighed and thought to herself: _What in the fuck did I do? Tiffany could very well be dead. I'll get sent to Max and never see Alex. Wait…Alex? After all of this I think of her? God damn it Piper, get it together. She doesn't want to see you, hear from you. Anything. _

Piper shook her head and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was find a way to go back in time and undo the past week, or maybe even the past 10 years. She rested her hands over her eyes.

She's been in the hospital for the past 4 days and all she could think about was the night she told Alex she was leaving. The fight. The flat in Paris. Why? Well, she knew why. Piper felt neglected. She had for that past year. Sure, the drugs were there and it always bothered her. Yet, for a while Alex managed to keep the drugs in the back of her mind, but the neglect and the drugs? She just couldn't take it.

_I don't have the balls to free fall through life with you. Why the hell did I say that? I did at one point. Why don't I have it now? God damn it, Piper. Get your shit together. _

She closed her eyes and drifted off into a restless, yet uninterrupted, sleep.

1

Alex sat on her bunk with her knees drawn to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly and wished it all away. The thought of Piper brought forth various emotions. She hated her for leaving her and now choosing Larry. She loved her for all the years they had spent and the seemingly rekindled love in Litchfield.

"You don't seem well at all."

Alex peered over her shoulder to see Nicky leaning over the wall.

"I'm not. I don't know how the fuck I should feel. I want to not care, but I can't stop thinking about her. I don't know if she's hurt. All I heard was that there was a fight with Jesus bitch and they were both being taken to a hospital."

Nicky came around to the entrance, "Yes, I know. It's what we all heard."

Alex sighed and relaxed her knees. She let her feet drop to the floor. Nicky sat next to her and wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Nicky cocked her head.

Alex leaned back. "Why everything? Why her? Why here? Why the fuck did I send her away? Why the fuck didn't I do anything? Why didn't I go after her?"

Nicky shook her head. "Jesus Christ, Vause. The 'whys' are going to kill you." She sighed. "Piper fucked you over. She pulled you in. Left you when your Mom died, disappeared for 10 years, ignores you, fucks you for a while, and leaves you all over again. She's trash. Leave the little bitch at the mercy of Jesus bitch. It'll get her out of your life and you can move on."

Alex grabbed Nicky and shoved her against the wall behind them.

"Watch what you fucking say about her!"

Alex was visibly fuming. Almost breathing fire. Nicky laughed.

"What's so fucking funny?"

"Problem solved. You don't need to be conflicted. You obviously still love her."

Alex let go. "God fucking damn it."

Nicky smiled and stood up. "See? I fix everything around here. Oh, and I heard she's coming back tomorrow; no one of Bible Bitch, though. Heard Chapman fucked her up pretty badly."

She left Alex's cube humming 'Come To My Window.'

Alex slumped against the wall.

"Fuck. She's right."

1

"Chapman, good to see you."

Piper glanced up at Caputo who was waiting for her outside his office door. He motioned for her to follow him into his office.

"We need to talk."

Piper entered his office and sat. Caputo dropped a file in front of her. He opened it. Piper looked down to see her own mug shot and various court documents. Piper anxiously ringed her hands.

"You see, this could mean trouble for you Chapman. It could mean a trip to Max or more time here. Either way, Doggett is in pretty bad shape. You really did quite a number on her." Caputo said as a flipped a pen between his fingers. "But, of the record, I can't say I blame you. On the record, it seems like self defense."

Piper nodded when he mentioned 'self defense.' Caputo stared at her intently.

"I suppose you want me to get straight to the point."

"Yes, sir. I'd like that very much."

Caputo nodded.

"Well, what happens from here all depends on what the judge wants to do. Doggett is pretty messed up, but she'll live. She's in for murder and a drug addict. You're a well-educated woman who got mixed up in drug trafficking. You're probably going to get a self-defense pass. So, I wouldn't worry too much about the legalities of it. Just watch out for her Bible Band, they're probably out for blood."

Piper straightened up in the chair. She felt better knowing she might get a pass on this one. Pennsyltucky was hurt, badly, but Piper never meant to lose her cool. Piper looked up at Caputo who stood up.

"Well, we'll let you know what happens from here. We're just sending you out to General." He opened the door and let her out. "Just between you and I, Chapman, I'm putting in a good word or you. You solved a pretty large problem I was having."

Piper's eyes widened. She should have known he'd say something like this. Piper just had one question.

"Sir, what about Healy?"

Caputo grimaced, "I'll deal with him. Now, Bennett, talk Chapman back to her cube."

Bennett stepped from just around the corner and motioned for Piper to lead the way. He brought her down the hall and brought her to the guard station. He turned to her.

"Go to her."

Piper flashed him a confused look. He saw Caputo round the corner.

"You heard me, inmate, dismissed!"

Piper scurried away. She hid until both Bennett and Caputo were out of sight. She dashed around to the other block.

_I have to see her. I need to see her._

She rushed through to Alex's cube. She knew the other inmates were staring and whispering, but she did her best to ignore them.

She knew that Alex was just going to send her away again, but she just needed to see her. All she could think about was Alex. She knew she had made a mistake the first time, but she was going to be damned if she made it again.

She reached Alex's cube and saw her sitting on her bunk reading a book. It took a moment for Alex to look up at Piper, who was standing in her entrance way.

"Alex."

Chills shot through Alex like lightening. She wanted to rush to Piper. Hold her and kiss her. Whisper that everything was going to be alright and that she was safe with her. She also wanted to send Piper away. Make her feel the same pain that she felt for the better part of 10 years.

"Alex, please."

Piper shook at the intensity behind Alex's eyes. She needed her.

Alex stood and walked over to Piper. Alex slapped her hard across the face. Piper's hand instantly reached to the sore spot on her cheek. Before she could look up, Alex had pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Piper relaxed as Alex's arms wrapped around her slowly. Alex pulled away slowly and looked Piper, deeply, in the eyes.

"I hate you and I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Swani:** Well, here's to hashing out another chapter. I'm hoping to be able to capture the emotional struggle with Piper and Alex.

I know that seems like a hell of a lot, but please feel free to offer suggestions. I really thrive on that stuff.

Also, don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see. That's what I love about fan fiction.

Anyway, I'm rambling, chapter 2 of _Free Fall, Flashback_

1

"_I hate you and I love you." _

Alex rolled over to look at Piper.

"What did you say?"

Piper sat up, drenched in sweat. She shook her head at Alex, who looked confused.

"I hate you and I love you. I came that much last night, and I didn't even get to return the favor."

Alex smiled and moved closer to Piper. She rested her head on Piper's thigh.

"Well, you fell asleep pretty soon afterwards. You never even put pajamas on."

Piper's eyebrows shot up.

"Bull fucking shit, Alex Vause. You passed out first. Plus, I'm not the only one who is naked here."

Alex smiled, "Who needs details? You know, you could return he favor now. I mean, if you want to."

Piper grinned. She leaned down and kissed Alex hard. Alex pulled her down hard. Piper pinned Alex's arms above her head.

"I'm tired of being the bottom. I want to watch you squirm."

Alex smiled lustfully, "Yes, please."

Piper's head slid down between Alex's thighs. Alex leaned her head back and moaned quietly as Piper's fingers began to stroke back and forth. Piper leaned in to kiss her just as Alex's cellphone rang.

Piper glared at her. Alex smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, babe. I have to take this."

Piper rolled over in a huff. She mumbled something under her breath as Alex answered.

"Yes? I understand. I'll take care of everything."

Alex hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. This is going to have to be postponed. Kubra has something he needs for me to set up."

Piper pulled her knees to her chest.

"Typical of you, Alex. God forbid you actually spend anytime with me."

Alex rolled Piper over. She rested her head on Piper's shoulder.

"What would you have me do, Pipes? I do what they tell me to do and I keep us in this lifestyle."

Piper shot up, "Am I your fucking housewife?"

"Really? My housewife? You don't do shit around here. I take care of you. I do everything for you. You were a bullshit college grad when I picked you at a fucking dive bar."

Piper stood up and grabbed a shirt off the floor.

"Then why the fuck do you deal with me? Huh?"

Alex looked at Piper dead in the face.

"Why do I put up with you? I put up with you, Piper fucking Chapman, because I love you."

She put her head in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Pipes. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm just stressed out."

Piper sighed. She walked to Alex and hugged her.

"No, I'm sorry. I just get too possessive sometimes. I need to grow up. You're right. I don't do anything. I love you so much, Alex. I just wish I could get over my own shit sometimes and make sure you're ok. I don't so enough for you."

Alex shook her head.

"Let's not play the 'who is the most sorry' game, and just agree we're both idiots. I love you, Pipes. I don't want to fight."

Piper smiled.

"Well, Miss Vause, how about I make it up to you?"

She pulled Alex into a kiss and pushed her back on the bed.

1

Well, now I feel that this was a bullshit chapter. So, tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, let's see what I can pull together. I really am doing my best to pull this off. _

_I'm pretty excited for season 2, but these rumors that Laura Prepon is leaving are killing me. I'm hoping they are just rumors. Alex is way too essential and engrained in my mind. _

_I guess you could say that last chapter was just kind of a puff piece. I just wanted to write something cute. _

_I hope this has some more substance. _

_It's also 6 a.m. so if it seems a little weird that's why…I'm rambling…_

_Here we go. Chapter 3_

1

Piper pulled away from Alex.

"I love you, Alex."

Alex shook her head and stepped back. She sighed and slid her glasses up.

"I don't know, Piper. I want to believe you. I really do. I just can't be your fucking fling while you're in here. What happens when you get out? You get to go spend the rest of your life fucking Larry and all I get is the time we had here?" Alex's voice shook as she began to tear up, "I loved you. I have always loved you. I loved you even when you left and I've loved you the whole time we've been here."

Piper bit her lip and shifted nervously. The expression on Alex's face had changed, and it scared her.

"I don't know what to do. I really don't. I know you made a choice, and I'll just have to live with that. I may hate you. Part of me has for the past several years. It's why I turned you in. But, I'll always love you." Alex looked at Piper dead in the eyes. "You'll have to live knowing that you broke my heart twice. You destroyed me the first time and you're just doing it again. Tell that to your children with Larry. Fuck you and fuck Larry."

Piper hung her head. She knew that everything Alex had said is true. She knew she'd have to live with this guilt for the rest of her life.

"Alex?"

"What?"

Piper looked up, tears running down her face.

"Can I have a hug?"

Alex adjusted her glasses, and narrowed her eyes.

"A hug? A fucking hug? You do all the shit, I go though that whole speech and then you want a fucking hug?"

Piper wiped away the tears with her sleeve.

"Not a 'I want everyone to feel bad for me hug' A hug like from before." Piper took a step closer and reached out for Alex's hands. "When we were in Switzerland. We went up to that cottage. Just as dawn was breaking we'd sit out all bundled up. You'd just hug me every time. There was just something so amazing about that. I could feel everyone you wanted to say, I could feel all your love. I just want one more hug like that. So I can have something to hold onto. Alex Vause, you were my soul mate and I never wanted it to end."

Alex wiped away her own tears.

"Just look what I've become, Alex. I don't even know who or what I am anymore. Part of me has always hated myself for leaving. I ask myself, do I love Larry or do I love the idea of him? He's a great guy, but so much has happened."

Alex put her hand on Piper's shoulder.

"Pipes, you're babbling."

Piper glanced at her apologetically. Alex pulled her into a tight hug. Piper arm's reached around Alex and held her securely. She nuzzled herself into Alex's shoulder. Alex kissed the top of her head and rested her cheek on it. She knew Piper wanted a moment to pretend.

"It's a beautiful sunrise, isn't it?"

Piper nodded.

"It really is. Al, I wish we could stay."

"I know, baby. I do too. But, this is the last time. We've got to move on from here. We'll always have this."

Alex pushed Piper away gently.

"You have to leave now. I can't have you hear anymore. You're breaking my heart all over again and the only thing I can think about is making you feel better." Alex whispered softly. She bit her bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

Piper nodded slowly and slid out of Alex's cube.

Alex wrapped her arms around herself.

"Goodbye, again, Piper Chapman."

1

Piper almost flung herself onto her bunk. She curled into a ball and held herself.

She knew she loved Alex, but then there was Larry. This was the man who was so sweet and caring that he would do anything for her. She knew Larry was the perfect man to want to start a family with.

Then there was Alex, a woman with a wild streak. Who could be tough as nails, but who had loved her passionately. A woman who still did.

Piper knew she would be happy with Larry. Or at least, she thought she knew. The article had gotten so far out of control she didn't know what to feel anymore.

The radio interview could have gotten her killed. He had turned almost cruel, but could she blame him? She went behind his back and cheated.

Piper stretched out on her bunk. Then, it hit her. She's been running for so long. Running from everything, and it was her fault.

It was all her fault.

Alex's heartbreak and drug use, Larry's attitude change and heartbreak. Everyone turning against her and even being attacked. It was all her fault.

'_I can't live like this anymore. I need to just need to grow up. I need to fix this. I don't want to break his heart anymore than I already have, but I have no other choice. I can't have this following us for the rest of our lives.' _She thought as she stood up.

She knew exactly what she needed to do.

1

Caputo sat behind his desk with his head in his hands. Things just kept getting worse and he knew that the warden would be climbing up his ass before the weekend.

There was a knock at the door that caused him to raise his head.

"It's open, come in."

He sat up fully as Sam Healy came into the office and sat.

"You wanted to see me?"

Caputo nodded slowly. He could feel his blood starting to boil. Healy had been causing most of his problems. The ramifications for Healy throwing Piper in SHU were still weighing down on him.

"I am sick of you, Healy. First you throw Chapman in SHU with no prior authorization or paperwork and then you leave her to get killed by a convicted murderer? I get it, she got under your skin, but this looks bad on the whole god damn prison."

Caputo could feel the vein in his neck start to throb. He knew he needed o calm down, but he was already gone.

Healy just leaned back in the chair and smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Caputo slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. She pissed you off when you found out she was a homo or some straight girl with a faggot phase. Whatever. You fucked up big time, far worse than the SHU incident."

Caputo stopped to rub his temples.

"That could be swept under the rug, but not this. You knew what that meth head was gonna do and you just walked away. I am not going to take the heat for this. You're on your own. I've turned in a report to the warden, with statements from BOTH Chapman and Doggett. You, sir, are fucked."

Healy's face went white; he began to shift nervously in the chair.

"You can't do this. Doggett was crazed, I went to get help."

Caputo closed his eyes and counted to 10.

"Again, Healy, bullshit. Both women said that Doggett didn't fully attack until after you left. You're not coming back from this. I am not going to take the fall. I'll throw you under the bus myself, if I have to."

Both men jumped when the phone rang. Caputo answered.

"Yes? He's right here. Alright. Thank you, sir." Caputo laughed as he hung up. "You only see timing like that in the fucking movies. Warden wants you upstairs. Now."

Healy began to shake as he stood up. He left the office without saying anything. Caputo sighed and pulled a bottle a whiskey out of the bottom drawer of his desk.

1

Piper dialed Larry's number on the phone. She stood shifting her weight nervously as the phone rang. She was praying she wouldn't lose her strength. She inhaled sharply when Larry picked up.

"Hello? Piper? My god, are you alright? I heard you were in the hospital, but nothing else. Are you alright?"

Piper sighed.

"Larry, I'm fine. I got attacked by Doggett. I'm out of the hospital. I'm back in general population, but that's not why I called."

She slowed her breath and closed her eyes.

"Larry, we need to talk."

1

_I'll leave it there for now. I hope you all enjoy this. I'm glad I was able to get 2 chapters out so soon. _

_It's probably annoying for some people that I jumped to different perspectives in the same chapter, but I'd rather do it this way then dragging each perspective into their own chapters. _

_Oh, well._

_Anyway, please feel free to review the story. I really do love reading what everyone has to say. I also welcome suggestions or anything you feel I need to improve on. _

_I'll see what I can do about chapter 4 sometime this week._


	4. Chapter 4

_So, here we go. Another chapter. _

_Again, any suggestions and reviews are appreciated. _

1

"_Larry, we need to talk."_

Larry sat down at the kitchen table.

"Talk about what, Piper?"

His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. His nerves were getting the best of him as of late; he just knew that something was going to happen. After the whole ordeal with Alex and now this fight, he did not know what to think anymore.

"Larry, you know I care about you. When I was in the hospital, I had a long time to think." Piper sighed.

She knew she would just have to be direct with him. No matter how much it hurt.

"I-I had a long time to think, and…it wasn't you."

Larry took a sip of water and swallowed hard.

"Don't do this, Piper, please."

His eyes filled with tears. After everything they had been through he could not stand to hear this.

"Larry, I need to be honest. I've been dishonest for too long. When I was in the hospital, I didn't think about you. I mean, I did but I didn't. You weren't my first thought." Piper rested her head against the wall. "I've realized something."

Larry wiped his eyes.

"Please, Piper. Don't say it. We'll fix everything. I'm sorry about everything."

"I don't love you, Larry."

Larry let out a yell. Piper had broken what was left of his heart.

"How could you do this me? After everything my family and I did for you. My father was your fucking lawyer. We were perfectly fine until you saw the fucking bitch. This is all her fault."

Larry had lost control.

"You know what, Piper? You're a bitch. You're selfish. You're fucking insane."

Piper lifted her head. She tried to relax. Losing her cool at Larry would not help the situation any. She could hear the hurt in Larry's voice. No, not hurt. Absolute agony. She did feel guilty, but she could not keep lying to Larry or herself.

"Larry, please, listen to me. I didn't use you. I did love you, but that time has past. I've had to come to terms with who I actually am. I realize I'm a monster. I do awful things. I hurt you. I hurt Alex. I attacked Tiffany. I turned my back on everyone. I need time to figure out how to atone for all of these things and staying with you out of guilt should be one of them."

Piper's voiced cracked a bit. She, too, was starting to cry.

"Guilt? Stay with me out of guilt? How could you, Piper? I did everything for you."

Piper's eyebrow twitched, Larry had crossed a line.

"Everything? You used my situation to get published and exploited me over the radio. Plus, said radio performance almost got me killed and turned everyone in here against me!"

"Well, you know what? You deserve whatever you get in there, Piper Chapman."

Piper heard a swift click and then a dial tone. Larry had hung up. She said and hung up the receiver.

_Well, I guess the worst is over. Maybe he and I can make peace in the future. Oh, Piper, you just fucked everything up. Nice blonde lady, my ass. _

She walked out of the communication area back to her cube. Taystee head popped up as she heard Piper coming.

"Girl! You're out! I missed your skinny blonde ass."

She jumped up and gave Piper a hug. This was almost of character for Taystee, but Piper was not complaining. She could use a friend right about now. She motioned for Piper to sit down. Piper sat and looked up at here.

"So, what's all happened since I've been gone?"

Taystee made a face a sat down next to Piper.

"Well, you just sit back and let Taystee tell you a story, and girl you're not gonna like it."

Piper looked over at her with a puzzled look.

"To start, I heard your girl Stretch had a little thing with one of Red's girls. The frizzy haired one."

Piper's eyes widened. It felt like she had been punched in the gut. Alex and Nicky, she did not even want to imagine it. It was Nicky and Morello. It was Chapman and Vause. Piper sighed. No, not Chapman and Vause. Chapman and no one.

_I guess Larry was right. I do deserve this._

Taystee looked at her.

"Girl, you ok?"

"Yeah, just processing. I still love her."

"I know. Everyone does. I don't think there was anything behind it; I think they were just lonely. If that makes you feel any better."

Piper smiled.

"Go on, what else has happened?"

Taystee made the same face as before. Piper realized this was her 'bad news' face.

"Pennsatucky's girls have it out for you. They are out for blood Chapman. I guess Stretch and Frizzy Hair aren't your friends, either. Who knows what Red thinks? The Latinas, well, god only knows what they think. You shit out of luck, Chapman. You don't have any friends left."

Piper sighed, again.

"Tell me something I don't already know. So, when do I die or should I just take myself out and save everyone the trouble?"

"Don't even say shit like that."

Taystee and Piper looked up to see Poussey.

"That shit is no joke, Blondie. Sure, you may have pissed all your friends off but you don't go and off yourself. They'll get over it."

Poussey leaned against the wall of Piper's cube.

"Besides, since you live her we might as well look after you. I sure as shit don't want any trouble coming to my hood. Plus, I wouldn't mind smacking down those White Jesus Bitches. Oh, no offense. The white thing."

Piper chuckled.

"None taken."

Taystee stood up and hugged Poussey.

"Well look at you, caring and shit. Nah, don't worry Blondie. We like you."

She turned and yelled to the rest of the block.

"Hey isn't that right? We like Chapman, don't we?"

A string of fairly positive response was heard, and Poussey shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll work on that. Until that, Chapman, stick with us. We'll make sure you're ok."

Piper shook her head.

"Why? I don't deserve this."

Taystee stomped her foot.

"Jesus, Chapman. All white folks gotta have details? Just shut up and say thank you."

"Thank you." Piper said while grinning.

"See? That wasn't hard." Taystee smiled.

1

Alex sat in her bunk, knees pulled to her chest. She couldn't help but think about that conversation with Piper. She knew that she was going to get back with Larry and everything would be truly over. Alex would be lying if she said she hadn't of hoped that they're rekindling would spark another relationship. She loved Piper. She always had.

"You think too much. You give yourself headache."

Alex looked up at Red, who sat down next to her.

"Chapman was a good girl. Good girls make mistakes. Life keeps going. She'll come back to you soon enough. Don't fret."

Red patted Alex's knee.

Alex sighed.

"I don't know if I want her to come back, Red. I can't take these games anymore."

Red snapped her head over at Alex.

"Look at you. You a strong girl. I have never seen anything tear you down and you left little blonde girl knock you over."

"She just gets to me, Red. Piper is the one person who can lift me up or destroy me. Just one word from her and I'm either on top of the world or down in the ditch. My life fell apart when she let. I was mad for years."

Red smacked Alex in the back of the head.

"Listen to me. Everyone has that one person. That one person that can make us feel good or like shit. It's natural. You just can't let it kill you. Yes, she leaves, it hurts. You stand up and brush yourself off. If she comes back, she comes back. You open your arms and tell her you love her. If she don't come back you move on. I know you both stuck here together, but make the best of it, because you don't want Red's Couples Therapy"

Alex smiled.

"Red's Couples Therapy?"

"Yes, I'm bluffing, but shut up. You know what you want. Hold onto that. I have a feel that Chapman might be coming around."

Red stood up and put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Red, how do you know all of this?"

Red looked at her.

"Really? I'm Red, what else do you expect. Take care. I'll be looking in on you. I guess you could say, you're one of my girls now. I like you, Vause."

Alex leaned back and smiled as Red left. She was one of Red's girls now. Well, at least there was that.

1

Healy stood outside of the warden's office. The door was left slightly ajar. He knew what that meant. It meant 'get your ass in here now.' Which was not, a good sign. He pushed open the door and saw the warden standing over his desk.

"Healy, you're in deep shit. I know about all of your little shenanigans." The Warden pushed his glasses up. "Sit. We need to talk, and you're not going to like it."

Healy sat in the chair across from the warden.

"Sir, I had everyone reason-"

"I don't want to hear it." The warden picked up a file folder. "Let's see, you locked an inmate in SHU for 'lesbian activity.' Two things: One, this is a women's prison. What else do you expect? Two, and most importantly, YOU HAD NO FUCKING PAPERWORK."

Healy jumped in the chair when the warden raised his voice. The warden's face was red with anger.

"That is a lawsuit waiting to happen. The governor could come in a fuck this place for that. Oh, look, there's something else. You turned your back on an inmate fight. Wait, the inmate being attack was the same inmate you put in SHU: Piper fucking Chapman. This woman has become a thorn in my side, but you know what? You're a fucking bullet in my head."

The warden sat down. He reached in his desk and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and inhaled slowly. He looked up at Healy.

"Oh, and fuck you I was trying to quit."

Healy's stomach was in knots.

"Sir, if I can explain. Chapman over stepped her boundaries as an inmate. She told the new CO to propose reopening the track to Caputo after I had told Chapman it wasn't possible. She tried to run the place."

The warden took a drag and exhaled at Healy.

"Where's your proof? What if this new CO just wanted to do it to benefit the inmates? You're full of shit, Healy. I get that she was probably annoying. From her file it says that she's basically a rich white socialite who got mixed up in drug running."

He glanced at Piper's file.

"Wow, she got mixed up with Alex Vause. Vause was the best of the best. They were after her for years. Well, you can't escape the law." He laughed. "Anyway, Healy you fucked up one too many times. I don't ask for much. You know I don't get involved."

Healy tensed up in his chair.

"Potential lawsuit for unjust imprisonment, civil suit for the fight, state investigation for the lack of supervision, and more. Healy, go clean out your desk. I'm going to make sure you never work in corrections again. Just between you and me, I'd rather keep Mendez than you."

Healy sat, stunned. Chapman had now cost him everything. He refused to believe this was his fault. If Chapman had just have stayed out of the way, everything would have been fine.

"Healy, get out."

Healy stood up slowly. He shook as he walked out the door. He walked down to his office, to clean it out.

1

Piper's eyes opened. She knew what time it was. She did not really want to get up, but she wanted to shower. So, 5 a.m. it was. She got her things together and made her way to the bathroom. She glanced around and did not see anyone else.

Her eyebrows shot up at the fact she may have had the whole bathroom to herself. She took a moment to soak that in. However, her dreams were cut short when she heard someone come in.

Piper turned and saw Alex staring back at her.

"This is just our luck, isn't it?" Alex said with a small smile.

Piper smiled too.

"Yeah, it is. Remember when we were out to dinner in Milan and we got into a fight?"

"Yeah, we both stormed off and ended up in the same taxi."

Both women smiled at each other. Alex slid her glasses up on her head.

"I just want to say, kid. Well, no hard feelings. I understand. Living with me is a free fall and I don't expect you to. Larry is a good man."

Pipe raised her eyebrows.

"Alex Vause, in all the years I have known you, you have never spoken like this. Well, for your information, I broke things off with Larry. Permanently. I need to reflect on everything I've done, and I realized I didn't love him. You're right, he's a good man, but not one I love."

Alex raised her eyebrows.

"And I've never heard you talk like that."

The two women smiled at each other. They both felt a sense of pride in the other.

"So, you a Nicky?"

"What? No. It was a one-time thing. Her "Christmas present.'"

"Is that what you're calling it now? You dirty slut."

Alex pretended to be shocked.

"She was just lonely after Morello, besides it was too involved."

Piper laughed like she didn't believe her.

"Alex, if you and Nicky are a thing-"

"Piper, shut up. We both know it's not true. I was hurt and I needed to get off. So did she. I don't love her. We're friends. I love-"

Piper held up her hand.

"Alex, I know what you're going to say and I can't her it right now."

Alex's shoulders slumped.

"I wanted to say it first. I love you, Alex Vause. I don't want anyone but you. I broke things off with Larry. If you'll have me, I want you back. Let me free fall with you. Cambodia sounds nice this time of year."

Alex stood, stunned. Maybe Red was right.

"Of course I want you. I never stopped loving you. Cambodia does sound great."

Alex stepped forward and pulled Piper into a deep kiss. They pulled apart.

"So, Pipes, think we can squeeze a quick fuck in the shower before other people come in?"

Piper smiled and pulled Alex into the nearest shower stall.

1

_Well, I didn't exactly realize it was THIS long. I just got on a roll. It's 9 pages in the a little over 8 pages in the word doc._

_Damn. I realize I may have gone a little overboard, but I just got the bug to write. _

_I really hope you all like the story. _

_I can crank out another chapter soon enough, I hope. I know the last part of this chapter sounds end-ish, but I want to keep it going for a few more chapters. (Ramifications of calling it off with Larry, Doggett getting out of the hospital etc.) _

_Well, you guys have yourselves a good one. _


End file.
